wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Malachite/@comment-2601:1C2:700:18EF:845F:DCA:4634:980-20190908183344
Glory rang the doorbell for the third time. If she doesn't answer this time, I come back later in the day, ''she reminded herself. Probably too early for her to be---'' Starry yanked the door open, groaned, slammed it, then opened it again. Her purple-and-dirty-blonde hair was flying in every direction, and she was clutching a glass of iced tea like her life depended on it. For some reason, she was also wearing an Elephant & Piggie T-shirt. "Hey," Glory said, looking her up and down. "You look..." "Not a word about the shirt," Starry warned. "Not one word." "Right. Sorry." Starry pushed back a stray lock of hair and exhaled. "Gloria Morning Rihan," she said slowly, "would you be as kind to give me an explanation as to why the *bleep* you are at my house at eight-thirty on a Sunday?" “Well, why are you awake?” “My parents had a reunion to go to and they didn’t want me to miss school,” Starry huffed. “Woke up at seven so they could get ready. Grandparents are coming over later. But that still doesn’t answer my question,” she added, glaring at her. "...I found new replacements for Hermia and Helena?" Glory peeped. "What?" "I found new replacements," she repeated. Starry stared at her for a few seconds, then sighed. "Get your butt inside." Glory scooted into the house, patting down her newly black-and-magenta hair. She counted three cats sprawled across the furniture. "I hope you're not allergic," Starry said, picking up the small black one with a white muzzle and paws. "This is Shuri, by the way. The big black fluffy one is Calvin and the calico/Siamese mix is Piper. They all love people, thank God." "It's ok," Glory assured her. "I actually have a cat at home named Silver---oh my god, she's so sweet!" she exclaimed as Shuri jumped into her arms. "Just look at that little face!" "Yeah, she's pretty popular," Starry admitted, sitting down on the green armchair. "Piper gets points for beauty and Calvin gets points for enthusiasm and size. Could you get back to the replacements? Please?" “Right.” Glory sat down on the couch and cleared her throat. “So, the replacements are both middle schoolers. One of them is our age, and the other one is turning thirteen in November. They’re both pretty good actresses, though the younger one is kind of shy.” “We can work with that.” “Great. The replacement for Hermia is Moonwatcher Laurens---goes by Moon---and she’s the younger of the two. She doesn’t have any after-school activities, and she’s already memorized all of her lines. However, she does want to meet Sharpe before anything else.” Starry nodded. “And Helena?” Glory took a deep breath. “So… she’s a really good actress, knows all her lines, and doesn’t have anything after school… but there is a tiny problem.” “Which is?” “Her name’s Peril McQueen.” Starry took another sip of tea and scratched Piper’s chin thoughtfully. “Peril McQueen, huh?” “Yeah.” She shrugged. “We’ve got plenty of fireproof makeup and body paint for the dress rehearsals and performances. And as for the normal rehearsals, she can just wear long sleeves and gloves and… well, not actually kiss Storm. It’s not a big deal.” Glory practically fainted with relief. “Ohhhh thank you thank you thank---” “Don’t thank me yet. I still need to run this by Glacier.” “Oh, right! That reminds me, I also found us a makeup artist and someone to help you and Birdy with the sets.” Starry raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been busy lately, haven’t you?” “Yeah, I guess… anyways, the makeup artist’s name is Lynx Nicols and the set construction helper’s name is Qibli Scorpio. They’re both really nice and talented.” “Great. Bring them to the next rehearsal. I’ll tell Seal, Birdy, Sparrow, and Aqua that we’ve got someone new on the crew.” “Again, thank you,” Glory said, scratching Shuri’s ears. “I was pretty nervous about this whole thing.” “You didn’t need to---Calvin, it’s not even close to feeding time,” Starry groaned as the fluffy black cat darted into the kitchen. “I swear, he does this every time.” “Silver’s the exact same, believe me.” --------------------------- Sorry that this is shorter than usual, sorry for the delay and weird font, sorry that I haven't been posting on Wattpad either... sorry, sorry, sorry. I've been super busy with getting adjusted to my new schedule. Also, French is fairly stressful. On the lighter side, my school's doing The Addams Family for the fall musical, and I signed up for a techie position! Casting and all that stuff is being posted tomorrow (and apparently pretty much everyone who signs up gets a spot on stage crew). That does mean I'll probably barely be posting in late October and early November, but it should probably mean better parts, at least. Also, in case you were wondering, Calvin is actually my cat. The other two are just wishful thinking, but maybe someday... Hope you guys liked this chapter, and I promise I'll post more soon---both here and on Wattpad! ---Starry the NightWing